


Sevenmas Surprise

by AzraelGFG



Series: Amor vincit Omnia [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sequel to "Prom Night!!!", Sevenmas, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa and Sandor celebrate Sevenmas at the Stark house this year and Sansa has some special Sevenmas Surprise for her boyfriend.





	Sevenmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts), [junojelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojelli/gifts), [LadySansaClegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansaClegane/gifts).



It was Sevenmas and Sansa was excited about this year's feast. She was driving with Sandor to her house and Sevenmas music was playing on the radio.

Due to the fact that their finals approaching in school, she and Sandor decided to use the winter break to prepare for every exam. Sandor would stay for basically the whole winter break at the Stark house and when Sevenmas was over Jeyne and Podrick would join them learning every day. When Alys would return from her trip to her grandparents at Karholt she would also join them to learn together.

Yesterday was Sevenmas Eve and she had spent that day with Sandor and his family. In Sandor’s family it was a custom to exchange presents on Sevenmas Eve, while Sansa’s family exchanged them the morning of Sevenmas, but due to Sansa not being there they had decided to delay it until evening.

Yesterday evening had been beautiful. Sandor mother had made the traditional Clegane Sevenmas meal. Selfmade potato salad and sausages. Sandor and Sansa had gifted his mother a wellness day in the local spa, while he had gifted his little sister a coupon for five movies at the cinema.

Elizabeth had gotten Sansa a forty gold crowns coupon for the bookstore in the mall. The Citadel was the best place to buy books and Sansa could spend hours in that store, just looking for books.

Sandor had gotten money because he apparently saved it for something he planned to do after graduating next year.

Sandor had said he would give her gift tomorrow after Sansa said he would get his today.

It had been a nice evening. They had played games together and eaten cookies and watched old movies.

This time Sevenmas would be especially interesting because Arya would bring her boyfriend over for the first time. Arya hadn’t told her family much about Gendry, but she had told Sansa that they really loved each other. Sansa was curious to meet him.

Sandor had told him he was excited to spend some days alone with her over Sevenmas, because the last couple of weeks before the winter break had been pretty stressful, due to the school running test exams that were equally hard as the final exams.

Sandor’s mother didn’t mind his eldest being at the Starks house for most of the winter break. She and Elynore were taking a trip White Harbor over the course of the winter break and Sansa’s family loved to have Sandor around.

Sandor parked outside the Stark house and when they entered, they were greeted by delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Her mother was doing her famous goose roast and it would still take a while until it was done.

“We are home,” Sansa called and her father came from the living room came to greet them.

She hugged her father and wished him a merry Sevenmas, kissing his cheek, before her father shook Sandor’s hand.

“Gendry just arrived, come sit with us in the living room. Robb just made hot chocolate,” he said.

“Okay, we just say hi to mum,” Sansa said.

They went to the kitchen, where their mother was busy stirring up the sauce.

“Hey mum, happy Sevenmas,” she said.

“Hi, you two. Happy Sevenmas to you as well. Had a nice evening yesterday?” she asked.

“Yes, we had, thanks for asking,” Sansa said.

“My mum sends her regards and thanks you again for letting me stay this long,” Sandor said.

“Send her my regards too when you see her,” her mother said. “That’s really no problem.”

“Thanks never the less Catelyn,” Sandor said again. “Smells delicious.”

“The goose will still need some time, but the red cabbage is nearly done,” her mother said.

“Tell me if you need help,” Sansa said.

“Don’t worry. I have everything under control. It’s easier if I can do it alone, rather than have five people run around me,” she said with a smile.

“Okay, but tell me if you need a hand,” Sansa said before she left with Sandor and entered the living room holding each other’s hands.

“Hello everyone,” Sansa said as they entered.

Her father sat in his armchair, while Rickon and Bran sat in front of the fireplace and played some Cyvasse, while Robb sat with his girlfriend Jeyne on the couch, next to Jon and his girlfriend Ygritte watching the Sevenmas classics ‘Home Alone’ and ‘Home Alone 2: Lost in King’s Landing’. It was kind of a Stark tradition to watch Lyanna Mormont kick ass.

They were greeted back by everyone and Arya got up and Sansa saw her sister blush in a way she had never seen before.

“Hi,” Arya said hugging her. “This is Gendry,” she said after loosening the embrace.

“Hello, merry Sevenmas,” the young man with his raven black hair and said and held out his hand.

“Hi, I am Sansa and that’s my boyfriend Sandor,” she said shaking his hand and she still felt the excitement to call Sandor her boyfriend.

“Nice to meet you, Sansa. Arya told me so much about you,” Gendry said, before shaking Sandor’s hand.

“Really?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, she told me you are the best sister she could wish for,” Gendry said.

“Well that’s easy to say when I am the only reference,” Sansa said and the three laughed, while Arya blushed a little more.

She and Sandor sat on the couch next to Arya and watched the movie for a while, eating some cookies and drinking the hot chocolate her father had poured them.

Sandor put his arm around her and she snuggled against him. When the first movie was over, Sansa excused herself to go to the bathroom, before the sequel starts.

Sansa went upstairs but didn’t go to the bathroom. Instead, she went to her room. She had needed that moment to prepare her Sevenmas gift for Sandor. She was just done when Arya knocked on her door and she told her sister to come in.

“Hey,” Arya said and closed the door behind her.

“Hey, what you doing here”? Sansa asked.

“I just needed a moment alone with you,” her sister said.

“What can I do for you?” Sansa said and sat down on the bed.

“What do you think of Gendry?” Arya asked.

“I only know him for a few hours, but he seems to be very fond of you. More than just fond, from what I saw,” Sansa said and smiled when she saw how pretty Arya blushed. “Do you love him?” Sansa asked her sister.

“Yes, I think so,” Arya said smiling blushing even more. “I think I now understand how you feel with Sandor.”

“I am happy for you,” Sansa said and hugged her sister. “He seems to make you happy.”

“He does, very much,” Arya said smiling brightly.

“How long have you been together now?”

“A few weeks, I met during one of my paintball tourneys,” Arya said. “He is slightly older than you.”

“Okay cool,” Sansa said and lowered her voice in case someone heard them. “Have you done it already?”

“Done what?” Arya asked confused but blushed horribly when she realized what Sansa was asking. “Noooo, ohh no, we haven’t…yet.”

“I see, from my experience, there is no need to rush anything. You will know when the time is right,” Sansa said.

“I love you, Sansa, you are the best sister anyone could wish for,” Arya said. “I can’t believe that we argued so much as kids.”

“I know, I love you too Arya,” Sansa said and hugged her sister. “You can always come to me with everything.”

Sansa went to her nightstand and pulled out a small wooden box she had in the drawer.

“Come here,” Sansa told her sister and when her sister came over, she handed her three condoms. Arya blushed once more when she saw what she had just received from her older sister.

“Here, just in case you need them,” Sansa said with a wink.

“Thanks,” Arya said.

“Let’s go back down, they will already ask themselves what we do up here for so long,” Sansa said and Arya agreed before she headed back down. Arya went to her room for a moment to put away Sansa’s _gift_.

Sansa snuggled to Sandor again as they watched the ‘Home Alone 2’ until their mom called that the dinner was ready.

They all helped to set the table and so it didn’t take long until they could sit down around the table.

The delicious smell of the goose roast, raspeball, red cabbage and sauce filled the air.

Sansa’s father had opened a bottle of good dry red wine and poured, her mother, Robb and Jon, alongside their girlfriends and Sansa and Sandor a glass, before he filled his own.

Before they started with the roast their mother brought a cream of mushroom soup as starter.

While they spooned their soup, her father carved up the goose.

After they were done, they feasted on the food her mother had cooked all day and they all were already full when their mother brought the apple strudel, but somehow, they all still found space for it.

When they were done Sansa could see that her youngest brothers slowly but surely became unruly in excitement for the handing of the presents.

Their mom asked if they didn’t want to take a stroll, which was the codeword for them to leave the house, so their mother could put the gifts under the Sevenmas tree.

When they were young their father would take the stroll with them, but tonight the eldest siblings would take the two youngest on the stroll to walk the dogs, that had been sleeping in front of the fireplace for most of the day.

They left the house and took the long route for the dogs through the park before they returned home.

Halfway back it started to snow and Sansa felt like it was in the classic Sevenmas stories, where it always snowed on Sevenmas Eve.

As the entered the house and got out of their warm jackets and boots, Sevenmas music was ringing from the living room.

They all entered the living room at once and Sansa was overwhelmed by the view of the Sevenmas tree with all the candles and Sevenmas decorations on it.

Underneath were piles of presents.

“Merry Sevenmas,” her mother and father said in union and they all said it at the same time, before hugging each other.

Sansa’s mother showed them which present was for whom and Bran and Rickon nearly lunged at their presents, but they were very eager to open them.

They both finally got the gaming consoled they wished for so long and they squealed and hugged their parents dearly when they got it.

Sansa and Arya had bought them a few games in the local Gamestop, when her mother had told them their little brother would get their console.

Sansa got several of the books she had wished for, while Arya got a new paintball gun because her current one started to jam more regularly.

Jon and Robb got money, so they could take their hiking trip through the Vale with their girlfriends.

Sandor, Gendry, Ygritte and Jeyne got a self-made pullover from Sansa's mother each. They all were so happy about it.

All Stark children had saved money to gift their parents a trip to their mother’s hometown of Riverrun next summer.

Sandor handed her a small envelope with a small card in it saying ‘later’, which could only mean he would give her his present later.

She hugged him and whispered into his ear that he would receive his present later as well.

Sandor and Gendry helped the boys to plug in their new console to the tv and the boys immediately started to play together.

Their mother made mulled wine for all others and also allowed Arya some so she wasn’t the only one that wouldn’t be allowed to drink some just because she was still fifteen.

The others played board games together until it was late in the evening. Their mother had a hard time sending Sansa’s younger brothers to the bed because they wanted to keep on playing.

After they had been allowed to delay their bedtime five times with ten minutes more, they were finally sent to bed.

They were all pretty tired and they all decided to go to bed. Sansa's excitement rose as she walked up the stairs in front of Sandor. She would finally be able to give him her present.

They all wished each other a good night, she told Sandor to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed first.

When Sandor came out, she kissed him and told him she would be with him in a minute.

She brushed her teeth and when she left her sister was already waiting to get in, all the others were using the other bathroom.

“Good night, Sansa,” Arya said.

“Good night to you as well,” Sansa said and kissed her sister’s cheek.

She went to her room and saw Sandor already sitting in bed under the blanket against the head of the bed.

Sansa locked the door and Sandor looked questioning at her.

“Time for you present,” Sansa said smirking.

“Where is it?” he asked curiously.

“Right in front of you, but you can’t see it yet, but I am going to change that now.”

She slowly stepped closer and got rid of her pullover, revealing the white lace bra that was part of the lingerie she had bought a few weeks ago.

She had been in the mall with her friend Jeyne a few weeks ago and they had discussed what to gift their boyfriends for Sevenmas when they had walked past the ‘Dornish Secret’s’ store and decided to surprise their boyfriends with some lingerie.

Sansa saw Sandor’s eyes turn big and his mouth slightly falling apart. Sansa came closer and slowly unbuckled her belt and slowly pushed down her jeans revealing her matching white lace tanga.

The whole time while she undressed, she focused on Sandor’s face and the way his look changed the more she undressed showed her that she had made a good choice.

She pushed her jeans further down until it pooled around her feet. Now she was only wearing her lingerie and overknees.

“My gods, little bird,” Sandor said as she got on the bed.

Sansa kissed him deeply and she could feel how hard he already was under the blanket.

“Merry Sevenmas, my love,” Sansa said after their kiss broke. “You like what you see?”

“By the gods little bird, I like it so much I have a hard time to talk properly.”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to achieve with this,” she said and started to kiss his jawline. When she reached his ear, she kissed down his throat and stroked through his chest hair with her hand feeling his heart race under the tips of her fingers.

Sansa pulled back the blanket and saw Sandor’s boxer short bulge out. She kissed his stomach and followed the trail of hair to the hem of his boxers.

She looked up to him and saw him look at every move the made in awe. She smirked and bit her lower lip as she pulled down his boxers until his cock sprang free. Sandor lifted his bum, allowing Sansa to completely get rid of his shorts.

At the sight of his fully hard cock, Sansa felt herself become aroused even more than she was before.

Sansa kissed his thighs, making him squirm a little.

“Gods, little you are teasing me,” he breathed.

“Shhh, Sandor,” Sansa whispered and let her fingertips lightly ghost over his cock, making it twitch and Sandor groan.

Sansa started to kiss his balls and she heard him suck in air sharply. Even after all these months of intimacy, she still got impressed how much of a reaction she could cause Sandor with the smallest things. She totally loved it.

She let her tongue travel from his balls up his shaft and teased his cocks head with the tip of her tongue.

She heard him grab the sheets and Sansa decided it was enough teasing for now.

She gently wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly pulled back his foreskin until his tip was completely uncovered. She kissed it a few times until she let her tongue swirl around it, making Sandor moan.

She finally wrapped her lips around his cock and started to suck on it, while she gently squeezed his balls with one of her free hands.

A few strands of her hair fell around her face and she felt Sandor gently stroke them away. Sandor was carefully thrusting his hip upwards and she felt him gently guide her movement with his hand in her hair.

“Ohh, Sansa…” he moaned with a trembling voice.

She let her tongue swirl one last time around his tip until she let his cock plop out of her mouth.

“Gods little bird, you will be the death of me someday,” he said with a still trembling voice.

Sansa simply grinned at him, before he gestured her to stand up and she followed his wishes. He made her come closer her private parts were just in front of her.

She looked down at him and he looked back with a look in his eyes, that just showed how much desire and love he held for her.

He started kissing her thighs between her overknees and her tanga before he teased the hem with his fingers looking up at her to see if he could continue.

Sansa simply bit his lips and Sandor took that as yes since he started to slowly pull down her tanga until it was around her feet. Sansa kicked it away and Sandor gently grabbed her buttocks pulling her closer to his face and she felt his hot breath on her mound.

“Gods, little bird, have you any idea how delicious you smell?” he asked and before Sansa could answer he pulled her closer until his face was buried in her lap.

Sandor let his tongue travel alongside her slick folds and she felt her legs start to tremble at the feeling and she had to support her stand with one hand grabbing the head of the bed, while the other one was in Sandor’s hair, pressing his face into her lap.

Sandor let his tongue flicker over her clit and she threw her head back soft moans escaping her mouth.

“Sandor, please…don't stop…” she breathed as she felt her peak approach.

And he didn’t stop until he brought her over the edge, making her legs tremble and nearly made her fall to her knees if he hadn’t held her with his strong hands.

When Sansa finally came back to senses, she licked her lips and looked down to Sandor, who was brightly smirking at her, his beard moist with her juices.

Sansa smirked back at him before she got down to straddle him. He embraced her they kissed hungrily, his hard cock between them.

Sandor leaned towards the nightstand and opened the drawer to get a condom.

He just wanted to rip it open, when Sansa swiftly took it. She ripped it open before the rolled it down his length.

The started to kiss once more, before Sansa took his cock and brushed it against her folds, until she finally sank down on it, making her and Sandor moan equally.

Sansa leaned forward for another kiss and she felt him unclasped her bra. She got rid of it and Sandor palmed her breasts with his warm large hands, gently massaging them, playing with her nipples, while she slowly rode him.

She felt her next peak approach on her and she raised her pace until the waves of pleasure flooded through her the second time this night.

When she came down from her height and opened her eyes, she saw Sandor look at her with the softest look she had ever seen him before.

“Gods I love you so much, little bird. You are so incredibly beautiful,” he said and Sansa leaned forward pressing a long kiss onto his lips.

“I love you too, my love,” she said and started to move once more.

“I don’t know how long I can hold me back anymore, little bird,” Sandor moaned and Sansa leaned down to his ear.

“Then don’t,” she breathed into his ear and he picked her up and turned her swiftly onto her back.

He kissed her breasts, sucking on her nipples, making Sansa moan louder than she had intended, before he took himself in hand and she felt him brush his cock against her entrance, finally slipping into her.

His thrusts were at a constant pace until he speeded up, burring his face in her neck. She felt his hot breath on her damp skin, while she moaned into his ear, lightly burying her nails in his back.

“Ohh Sansa,” he groaned as he found his completion. He stilled inside her as his cock twitched, spilling his seed before he added two long and slow thrusts before he rolled off her breathing heavily.

“Merry Sevenmas, Sandor,” Sansa purred, kissing Sandor’s cheek.

“Merry…Sevenmas,” Sandor breathed still trying to catch his breath.

Sansa grabbed a handful wet wipes from her drawer and handed a few to Sandor.

Sandor got rid of the condom and cleaned himself up, while Sansa did the same with her wipes. Sansa got rid of her over knees, before she got under the blanket with Sandor, snuggling up to his warm body.

“Best Sevenmas…ever,” Sandor said with a chuckle.

“So, I assume you liked your present?” Sansa asked, clearly knowing the answer.

Sandor pressed his lips on hers.

“Damn Sansa, I definitely wouldn’t mind getting the same for my birthday as well,” he said and they both laughed before he kissed the crown of her hair.

“I am glad you liked it,” Sansa said.

“I am glad that I could make you have fun as well,” he said and Sansa chuckled.

“Ohh you always share your presents generously with me,” she said with a happy sigh.

They simply laid in each other’s arms for a while until Sandor spoke up

“Am I wrong or are some condoms missing in our box?” he asked curiously.

“No you are not wrong,” Sansa said. “I gave Arya a few earlier. Just in case you know?”

“Of course, better safe than sorry,” he said.

Sansa had her head on his shoulder and stroked with her index through his chest hair, while he lightly ghosted his fingers over her arm.

“You think they going to need them tonight?” he asked.

“Noooo…ohh no,” Sansa immediately said. “Well…maybe…” she added.

“Your sister always seems to grab the bull by the horns,” Sandor said. “Or should I say _his horn_?”

Sansa giggled a little.

“At least she has the tools to prevent any unexpected outcome,” she said. “She will know when the time is right and Gendry seems to deeply love her from what I have seen, so he will respect her decisions.”

“I am sure he will,” Sandor rasped and gently rubbed his cheek against her head.

Sansa enjoyed the warmth she was getting from her boyfriend and they only laid there for a while listening to each other’s breath, exchanging sweet word from time to time.

“So you received your present, my love,” Sansa said. “You said I was getting mine later as well.”

“I did,” he said and loosened their embrace so he could look at her.

“What is it?” Sansa asked curiously.

“I know you always wanted to take a trip to King’s Landing,” he started. “So I saved up money and continue saving, so we can take a trip there, after our final exams.”

“By the gods Sandor,” she said and hugged him dearly. “Thank you so much, you are the best boyfriend there is. I love you.”

“And you are the best girlfriend I could wish for, that’s why I want to take that trip with you.”

Sansa pressed her lips against his.

“I love you, love you, love you.”

“I love you too, little bird,” Sandor said before he yawned, causing Sansa to yawn as well.

“Good night, my love,” Sansa said. “Thank you for your present, I look forward to it.”

“Thank you for your present, Sansa,” he breathed against her hair. “I will never forget this Sevenmas.”

Snuggled against each other under her warm blanket, they quickly fell asleep with a smile playing around each other’s lips.

The End.


End file.
